New Connections
by Green Eyed Artemis
Summary: Baiscally the new improvements taking place in Spirit World after the Kakai barrier removal. And how no matter how hard they try the Spirit Detectives just cant seem to get rid of everyone's favorite prince. READ & REVIEW PLEASE! Thank you!
1. Online

Disclaimer: I Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! sad face

"This is unacceptable", a very angry price of the Reikai stomped his feet childishly on his desk. "I mean really, how hard is it to set up a stupid communications system?"

"But Lord Koenma," pleaded his ever faithful ogre. " I suppose that this is a little stressful for all of the Reikai. I mean we've never done anything like this before."

"I understand that Ogre!" Koenma regained his composure from his early fit. "But Demon technology is improving, and so must we! Ever since we removed the Kakai barrier there have been more and more outbreaks of smaller but sufficient demons. Stations and detectives are needed ALL around the world now!"

"Well . . ." There came a fit of laughter from behind one of the archways. A bright blue head popped out from behind its hiding place. "Having trouble with the new communication systems?"

"I don't need your sarcasm at the moment Botan!" Koenma's temper flared. "This is very serious business." Botan giggled.

"Yes," she smiled softly. " I can see that."

"If we don't get this damn thing online by tomorrow afternoon," Koenma looked serious. "My father is going to be so upset . . . Angry enough to issue punishments to any one who graces his view."

"Punishments!" Botan gasped, her expression changing completely. "Oh no, Koenma-sir, are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Well then!" Botan's oar materialized in her hands and she mounted her mode of transportation. "I'm off to get some help." Just then a purple Ogre entered the room.

"Koenma sir." He greeted his Lord.

"Yes."

"Spirit World is now connected to all other countries in the world. The Global communication system is now ready online and functional."

"Whew." Koenma's shoulders slouched and he wiped his brow at the news.

"That's wonderful news." Botan gave a sigh of relief, her oar disappearing.

"All of the other commanders are now waiting for the first conference Sire," added the Ogre.

"Understood." Koenma confirmed. "Please inform them that I am ready to make the connection."

"Right away." the Ogre raced out of the room.

"Botan," Koenma addressed his deity. "If you would." She soon left. "Ogre. Stand behind me and try to look presentable." He did as he was told. Then, remembering his self conscious image issue, Koenma retreated to his teenage form. The large screen flashed on and there in front of Koenma, was a box for every representative in the worl; seven, one for each continent in the world.

"Welcome." Koenma opened the floor for conversation. "Thank you for being apart of this new system that has been issued by the Reikai." There were a few particular mumbles and a couple of "thank you"'s in response.

"But now," Koenma continued. "Let us get to the my serious business of this new development. With the occurrence of recent events, some of which I am sure you have been informed of, a global community of Rekai leaders was necessary." Koenma stood and walked around his desk.

"Now," He continued. "This is the way that things are going to work. Each of you are responsible for your entire continent. Africa, Australia, Europe, South America, North America, Antarctica, and of course Asia. Main Head Quarters will be here." The people in the seven windows nodded their heads in agreement.

"Under you, you will have directors for each country within your continents boundaries. And beneath them, there will be officers that are in charge of provinces within each country. A set number of detectives will be decided based on population of each province. Each will report to their superior above them."

"Understood." The seven spoke in unison.

"Great," Koenma smiled and clapped his hands. "Now . . . For the fine tuning. Going over spirit detectives and their training and so on and so forth."

Koenma knew it was going to be a long meeting.


	2. Here we go again!

Disclaimer: I Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! sad face

"This is rediculus!" The former spirit detective stormed angrily out of the boutique with his fiance on his arm. "I can't believe that I let you drag me into this!"

"Oh." Keiko laughed lightly at the look of her boyfriend's face. "You know you like it."

"As if." Yusuke mumbled.

"I bet that Kuwabara doesn't mind it when Yukina takes him shopping with her." Keiko pointed out smuggly, trying to get Yusuke to relax.

"Yeah," He scoffed. "But we all know that Kuwabara is an idiot, who drools when ever he's near Yukina."

"So." Keiko let go of Yusuke's arm. "At least you could pretend that you like spending time with me." She walked ahead of him, leaving the former delinquient to feel like the jerk he had acted. After all, Keiko waited for him for three years, and here he is whining about not being able to stay home and watch a moive. He spend up, hands in his pockets and chest sticking out.

"Well..." Yusuke slipped a hand out of his jacket and wrapped it around Keiko's shoulders. " I guess we can go to that other shop you like." His heart melted when Keiko gave him a big smile,then lifted her chin up and gave him a slight peck on the cheek.

"Oh Yusuke." She beamed. " Your such a sweetheart." A smug smile appeared on his face.

"Well." His chuckled deeply to himself. "What else did you expect. After all i am me." He heard a familiar snorting laughter behind him. Yusuke didn't need to even sense who it was before turning around. He knew that it was his childhood rival turned friend, Kuwabara. No one else in all of the world could sound THAT obnoxious.

"Honestly Keiko." Kuwa laughed. "I dont see how in all the worlds that you could fall for such a meathead."

"Your a one you talk." Yusuke flipped around. More or less friendly sarcasm in his voice. "At least i have girl..."

"hey." Kuwa flipped and pulled Yusuke into a head lock. " Whatdaya mean by that?"

"Exactly as it sounds." Yusuke released himself from the lock and pulled Kuwa's arms above his head, making them useless to him.

"Hey no fair Yuimeshi." Kuwa whined. "Using demon fightin' moves on me."

"And yet i feel no remorse for you" Yusuke laughted heartly as he slightly tightened his hold.

"Oh would you two stop that." Keiko said, her tone indicating that she was slightly annoyed.

"Kazuma?" Yukina walked out through the door, greeting her two frineds. "Oh, Yusuke, Keiko. Hello!"

"Yukina, Hi!" Keiko said happily, forgetting about her fiance for the moment.

"Hey Yukina." Yusuke smiled, there was something about the ice maiden that made Yusuke think. About all of his past experiences dealing with demons and the Reikai. It wasnt a bad feelings, but more or less it was just a feeling of contentment. At least it was all over, and Yusuke wouldn't have to deal with being a Spirit detective anymore.

"Um.. Urimeshi?" Yusuke looked down at his friend's blue face. "Can't . . . breathe."

"Oh." Yusuke loosened his hold.

"Ouch man." Kuwa rubbed his neck. Yusuke was just about to start laughing, when suddenly both boys felt something that they hadnt expected.

"I see that you two still haven't changed." Botan laughed as she materilzed.

"Wha---" Yusuke's mouth dropped open. "Botan! What are you doing her-..." It took him only a glance at her face with her puppy dog eyes and her innocent smile, that told Yusuke what she had come for.

"Well... you see." She started in.

"No way Botan." Yusuke threw his hand up to her face. "I was fired remember. I was fired PERMANTLY!"

"Oh, I know that." She laughed as she pulled his hand down. "But this has ABSOLUTLY NOTHING to do with a case or anything like that. Koenma just wants a word with you that's all."

"No." He grabbed Keiko's arm and started to walk the other way.

"But Yusuke."

"Look," he said flatly turning back around to face her. "Understand something. It's been a year since i came back to the human world. I want to start living life as a normal human would, kay?"

"But Yusuke." Botan stomped her foot. "Quit being stubborn and listen to me!"

"Later Botan." Yusuke turned on his heal and started walking. "Com'on Keiko."

"Stop it, Yusuke." Keiko put her foot down. "Just listen to what Botan has to say."

"You want me to get dragged back into this." Yusuke asked looking over his shoulder. Keiko was silent.

"Just please listen to her Yusuke." Keiko's eyes pleaded. "Of course i dont want you to go anywhere Yusuke."

"And he won't have to either." Botan added into the conversation. "All he has to do is take a little trip to Spirit World." Botan turned to look at Keiko. "I promise that he'll be back before dinner. The two girls looked at Yusuke, of course he knew he was beat.

"Fine!" He yelled stomping toward Botan. "I'll go to stupid Spirit World and have a nice chat with the toddler."

"Im going to!" Kuwabara said.

A/N: lol... i almost forgot that Yukina and Kuwabara were still standing there

"Oh, yes." Smiled Botan. "Of course Kuwabara, how could you not! Of course you were invited to come along as well. Very well then, come on boys, Koenma is waiting for us."

"Wait a minute!" Kuwabara said. "I gotta take Yukina back to Genkai's temple. "I'll catch up with you all later."

"Hurry up Kuwabara." Botan smiled. "Please hurry, will you."

"Course."

"But Kazuma, you dont have to do that." Yukina said holding her bags. " i dont want to make you late."

"It's no trouble." He scratched the back of his head. "I dont mind at all. Anything for you Yukina."

"Oh Kazuma." Yukina laughed. "You so kind."

"Well..." The shade of his blush began to match the color of his hair. Keiko was laughing softly to herself at the sight of them.

"Hey." Yusuke whispered grabbing her attention. He kissed her cheek lightly. "I'll see you later, aliright. You going to be okay shopping with out me for a little while?" Keiko blushed lightly and then nodded.

"Alright then." Yusuke turned to his fairy friend. "Let's get this thing over with Botan."

"As you wish." She smiled her bright smile and then hopped on her oar. "Hurry up Kuwabara, dont forget how easily Lord Koenma can become upset."


	3. One Last Thing

Disclaimer: I Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! sad face

"Spirit World is definatly hetic then i remember it." Yusuke said as he walked through the front gate.

"It's just the new system that has been issued?" Botan replied.

" New System?" Yusuke questioned. "Whaddya mean?"

"Well..." Botan filled him in on the situation that was taking hold of the Spiritual Relm.

"And this has to do with me how?" Yusuke asked.

"I'll just let Koenma tell you that..." She pushed open the doors to his office to find the teenage toddler making his final announcments to his new concil.

"So it's decided." Koenma set down the papers in his hand. "You will all send to Spirit World your finest detective canidate. Here, we will train them and then return them to you."

"Very well." said the man in the highest corner box, North America. "How long will this triaing process be?"

"Around six months." Koenma stated. "Then, once they return they will train the "trainers" and then they will train the detectives."

"Why don't we just simply send all of our possible trainers to Spirit world?" asked Asia

"Simple." Koenma replied. "The amount of people needed to become trainers is massive. To take all of them away to the Reikai at once would cause massive suspision. The governments of each continent would become enraged and instantly blame the exsistance of demons. Remember, we are not trying to stop the co-existance of humans and demon together through the Ningenkai and the Makai, but we are trying to make the transistion slowly and steadly. And as i stated before, the dissapearance of a numerous amount of humans for all continents for cause for a war. One for which we can not handle." Koenma remembered his mufukin, and all of that wasted energy. He had to prepare for the future here and now, failure was not an option for this prince.

" I see." Answered Asia. "Very well. I will be sending you Tenshin Hanamora, Japan resisdent. Age 20. Human."

"Kendra Engliburg." Offered Europe. "Enland Reisdent, Hanyou Shadow demon. Age 19."

"Amare Ama." Africa said. "Nigeria Reisdent. Snake Demon. Age 22."

"Andrew Miller." Australia stated. "Australia Resident. Hanyou Water Demon. Age 21."

"Davi Gonzoles." South America "Brazil Resident. Sun Demon. Age 16."

"That's a little young dont you think?" asked Koenma.

"Please." The South American representitive pleaded. "Do not take him for granted. He is incrediably strong."

"Very well." Koenma said turning over the boy's file. "Antartica, what is your argangment."

"Very few people live in Antartica." He said. "I opt that we use this as the training base and plant for all of the detectives aswell as use the continant as a base command."

"Interesting proposal." Konema scratched his chin. "We'll have to look into it. North America?"

"Camillia Thomas. California Resident. Hanyou Elemental demon. Age 18." Koenma looked over the files of the chosen few and set them to his side.

"Very well." He addressed the seven. "We will expect them to be ready in 24 hours. Means of travel have been arranged, so please do not worry. Thank you all. Our next meeting will be in two weeks time. Anmedin, please send me your proposal of your plan for Antartica in written form and we will discuss it at our next meeting. Thank you." The screen flashed off.

"Wow." Yusuke laughed walking into the room. "I dont think that I've ever seen you act so seriously before."

"Yusuke." Koenma said in a warning tone. "Dont force me to act so childish."

"Never had to force ya before." Yusuke shoved his hands in his pockets and looked up. "So why the hell did you want to see me huh?"

"You've been awarded a very large honor." Koenma began. "Something that many would be proud to have..."

"You want me to train those new detectives dont you?"

"It's your duty to the Reika-"

"No way." Yusuke turned on his heals yet again and began to walk out of the room.

"Yusuke!" Koenma stood on his desk. "We need you to train them!"

"What happened to "i was fired"?" Yusuke asked.

"It's not like your going to be on cases again Yusuke." Koenma said. "It'll only be for six months and then everything can go back to normal and you wont have to worry about anything like this anymore. You have my word. No more contact to Spirit World!"

"No more?" Yusuke asked? "None, what so ever if i do this stupid trianing session?"

"My word Yusuke." Koenma promised. "And it's not like you would be doing this alone. Kuwabara has also been issued a request to help out. Kurama and Hiei as well. We need your help to trian them."

"Wait." Your letting Hiei help trian them?" Yusuke asked.

"He will be in charge of training in the Maikai." Koenma stated. "Such as practice runs and so on. The entrie Maikai knows about this procedure, i dont wish to take any chances." Yusuke thought for a moment. Then running a hand through his black, gelled hair he gave a sigh.

"Yeah, right fine." He siad. "I'll do your stupid training gig."

"Excellent!" Koenma siad.

"But." Yusuke held up a finger. "You have to inform Keiko about this."

"Understood." Koenma gulped on the inside. "I'll see you for orientation in 2 days."

"Whatever." Yusuke walked through the door. "Im going home." His mind whirled with thoughts of what Keiko was going to say. _"Sorry Keiko. But i have to do this, i promise once it's done, this time for sure; nothing will take me away from you." _


	4. Us against them

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

"Welcome to the Reikai!" greeted a deity. Six young people had just walked into the room caring knapsacks and backpacks with them. "What an honor it is to meet you all. If you would please just come this way, Lord Koenma wishes to meet you all." The group quickly picked up their things and began to walk in the direction they were instructed.

Two females and four males, all of which were different from each other stood in a rather large and particularly empty room.

"So. . . "One of them spoke aloud. "Where is this prince?" By his language it was easy to see that he was from Africa. Amare Ama; the Snake Demon.

"Funny you should ask that." Koenma smiled entering the room, catching the attention of all of the six inhabitants. Behind him traveled five other people; Yusuke, Kuwarbara, Genkai, Kurama and by the looks of it, a very annoyed and stressed Hiei. "Welcome. Please all of you take a seat."

Yusuke's point of view

_Interesting choice of people, lets just see what we have to work with here. That one, the tall one. Amare Ama I think the brat said his name was. He's suppose to be a Snake Demon. He's masking his energy well, but not well enough . . . yeah I can sense him, but it's really faint. Damn how tall is he? Oh Well, the bigger they are the harder they fall right . . . hmmm . . ._

Yusuke was indeed right about his height. Amare was around the height of six and half feet tall. However there were no indentations to give him away as a demon. He simply looked like an ordinary kid. He had short black hair and deep black eyes; and a firm build. He was dressed in plain jeans and a red T-Shirt and he was carrying a black backpack with him.

Yusuke's Point of View

_Come to think of it . . . they all look like normal kids. Aren't half of them supposed to be full blooded demons? What's going on here? Why are they masking their true forms? _

All of them did indeed look to be normal average humans.

Kendra Engliburg, the rep. from Europe. She had a height of about 5' 4" with short blonde hair and average hazel eyes. She wore glasses a red button up shirt and a plaid skirt. Very bookish-looking no doubt, what with the white sweater tied around he waist.

Tenshin Hanamora, the rep. from Asia. He was an average height for a boy his age. The same age as Kurama and damn near his height to. He had jet black, short hair that was spiked up nicely. And strangely a pair of mystic looking blue eyes, which were deepened by the contrast of his navy blue school uniform.

Davi Gonzoles, the rep. from South America. Slightly shorter then others being the youngest. He had tan skin and dirty blonde hair. He seemed to be the only one smiling at his surroundings. His happiness seemed to brighten the room. He wore a pair of shorts and a white tight – fitting T-Shit.

Andrew Miller the rep. from Australia. He looked to be your typical surfing guy. Tall, very well built, Blonde hair, tan skin, hazel eyes. He was wearing a pair of board shorts and a tight fitting black wife-beater tank.

Camillia Thomas the rep. from North America. She was 5'7" with long brownish/red hair, which was currently up in a ponytail. She had green eyes that tested even Kurama's. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue sweater. A pair of sunglasses on her head and backpack on her shoulder.

"Great. . ." Yusuke thought. This is just what we need . . . a stuck – up snob."

"At least I know how to use hair products." She whispered in English, low enough to get the detectives attention.

"Care to share something?" He asked.

"I said that this is going to be an interesting experience." She replied in Japanese. Tenshin snickered at her.

"What?" She asked softly looking at him.

"Your accent." He answered.

"Well…" She smiled. "What do you expect? I just learned a few days ago."

"A few days ago." Laughed Kendra in English. "I've been studying for months and I must say you're almost as good as I am."

"Thanks." Camillia smiled. "That means a lot." The two girls locked eyes. Oh yeah, this facade wasn't going to be able to hold out for long.

"Well . . . Im glad to see that all of you are getting along so nicely." Koenma interviened.

"But..." Hiei stepped forward, cutting the prince off in his good-hearted speech. "There will be no more need for disguises. So in order to conserve energy, as well as form a more trusting bond with one another, you will all remain in your demonic form for the remainder of these six months unless other wise instructed. Do I make my self clear?"

"Crystal" Camilllia retorted.

"Absolute" was Tenshin's response.

"Limpid" Kendra said.

"Perfectly" Davi replied.

"Transparent" Amare answered.

"Understood." Andrew was the last to answer.

"Good!" Hiei said turning to Koenma. "We have no time for warm and fuzzies. These weaklings are going to need all of the strength training and help that they can get."

"Weakling?" Kendra and Camillia yelled in unison.

"Why you no good –"

"Pompous, irrational –"Both girls took steps forward. But Andrew's and Amare's hands flew out to stop them. Amare's to Camillia and Andrew to Kendra.

"Wise move boys." Hiei chuckled to himself. He walked up to Kendra and glared at her. "Get some rest."

"Ayame." Koenma summoned one of his deities. "Please show our guests their rooms."

"As you wish Lord," Ayame gave a slight bow, and then directed the six away from their teachers. Once they were out of earshot, the group began to discuss their observations.

"Was that really necessary Hiei?" asked Kuwabara. "I mean, you know just as well as I do that this is all new to them and even to us."

"Yeah man." Yusuke patted the little fire ball on the back. "Cut them some slack will ya."

"Hn," Hiei snorted. "Oh yes, that will go over well. And when those two females are cut down in the line of fire because I was lenient and showed them some "slack" tell me detective and oaf. What will you be saying then?" With that Hiei walked quickly out of the room.

"What's got him twisted?" Asked Yusuke.

"Isn't it obvious?" came Kurama's answer. "He is uneasy about the girls. They are both half-breeds and female, making them seem weak in Hiei's eyes. It's not his fault, but training two girls is going to be challenge for all of us. Those two are stuck in a male dominated world at the moment. It's all of us against them."

"Geeze." Kuwa sighed. "I guess that doesn't sound very fair.

"Hey," Yusuke smiled. "I ain't going easy on them just cause they're girls. Im going to push them just like the rest."

"Careful Yusuke." Kurama laughed. "They just might push back."

"If they value their lives." Yusuke thought, remembering back to his earlier days as a detective. "Then that's what Im hoping for."


	5. Separation?

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

It was strange, sleeping in a foreign bed, under an unknown ceiling; it was strange for all of them.

Amare's POV

_I must wonder, those five who stood near the prince . . . how have they earned their ranking. What have the done? Tomorrow. Hopefully I shall find out. _

_& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & _

It was so strange, Yusuke pondered as he saw his recruits. The same six people who stood in the room the previous day were in a large hall. But you would've never known that they were who they were just by looking at them. Keeping in compliance with Hiei's command. All of them had released their demon energy and stood in their true forms before their masters.

Amare's black eyes had been replaced with golden orbs with slits for pupils. Long fangs covered his canines and on his skin he had a strange pattern of scales. Starting on the right side of his face they traveled down in a spiraling pattern to his neck. The pattern continued on to cover almost the entirety of his right pectoral and spiraled around both of his strong arms. He was dressed in uniform with the all of the others. A plain white, loose fitting training robe and pants.

Kendra's once appealing bookish look had altered dramatically. Her blonde hair was now pitch black and the tips graced her mid calf. On her face, directly below her each of her eyes, a slit of silver skin could be seen. Her eyes were as black as her hair. Where her veins would be found on her body the same silver skin that could be found below her eyes was there as well; tracing her entire body.

Andrew's tan skin had become almost translucent with a blue tint to it. His hair had turned white and his eyes a white as well. His fingers had seemed to have increased in length and his form had become more slender then before but it still retained the same basic muscular structure.

Davi had grown about a foot in height and his hair had turned a brilliant deep blonde color. Strange markings graced his body in random patterns. His eyes had become a resilient clue color, a perfect blend with the color of the sky. His muscular system seemed to have improved as well.

Camillia's hair had become shorter, much shorter, to the point where it barely graced her shoulders with an A-line cut. Her eyes were they most particular thing. They were one of the most beautiful physical traits that she had, but they were also her greatest weakness. Her nails had turned to talons and her skin turned a deep golden.

Tenshin remained the same, for the fact that he was fully human, however, he decided to unbind his kai and because of this, a silhouette of a faint green color surrounded him.

These were the soon to be protectors of the entire human race.

"Welcome to the first day." Yusuke said stepping in front of the group who stood front and center. "To your own personal hell. Today, we will be dividing up all of you. We thought that we would try something basic." The group of students looked around in confusion. Groups? But Yusuke was the only master standing there, where had all the rest of them gone?

"Hey now." Yusuke laughed recognizing the look of confusion. "Your teachers will be here soon. No need to worry about them, actually, they are setting up their training sections for you all. So here is how things are going to happen." He pointed to Amare and Camillia.

"You two are first going to go through weapon based fighting with Kurama." Then he pointed to Kendra and Davi, "You two, Kuwabara with Spirit Awareness train." That left Andrew and Tenshin.

"Tenshin, right?" Tenshin nodded. "Being human you're going to want to learn some new techniques pertaining to your spiritual power. You get Genkai." Yusuke laughed inwardly. _Poor guy,_ he thought. "And that leaves Andrew. You're with me, Hand to hand combat. Take up your stance here in the hall; we're going to see what you're made of." Andrew took a step forward and bowed, then placed his body in a traditional fighting stance.

"Hold your horses." Yusuke chuckled. "Amare, Camillia; take that door on the left and follow it, it will take you straight to Kurama. Kendra, Davi, that door to the right. And Tenshin, that sliding glass door over there will take you out onto the terrace; you should find an old hag meditated. That's Gankai."


End file.
